


[vjin]包养猛虎（2）

by CharlieJinJin



Category: VJin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJinJin/pseuds/CharlieJinJin
Kudos: 17





	[vjin]包养猛虎（2）

一想到金泰亨早上的行为，正在驾驶中的金硕珍莫名感觉脸颊都发烫，什么嘛，那小子总是像搞不清自己的身份一样时不时突然做一些那么亲密的举动，可是每次撩完，又转头一副“哥快去赚钱吧，不是说的包养我吗”的对自己的行为是否逾距仿佛浑然不知的表情...  
就算自己也承认自己眼光高、很难泡的金硕珍，也难以拒绝。  
对啊我就是馋他的脸和身子怎样，人生已经那么辛苦了，花钱找快乐有什么不对。  
金硕珍在心里给自己找台阶，谁能想到万花丛中过片叶不沾身的自己，居然在二十六岁的时候遇到这种意料之外的关系，而且还是头一次在关系里居然自己是被动的那一方，要是不想开一点，矜贵优雅的贵公子面子往哪里搁。  
不过话说回来，他也终于理解那些有钱人包养小鲜肉的乐趣了，讲真，花点钱就能让他久违地感受每天回家家里有帅哥在等他的感觉有什么不好，而且金泰亨没有任何不良癖好，在床上...也真的是尽心尽力除了每次不把喊停的主动权交给自己以外挑不出什么毛病...金硕珍在心里拼命安慰自己，赚了赚了，别往惨的方便想。  
但是惨的事情还是会发生，比如前方路段突然交通管制，在本来就拥堵的路段硬生生耽误了大家的时间。  
等把车开回公寓的停车场时，金硕珍看着仪表盘上的19：42，闭眼把脑袋靠上了交叉在方向盘上的手臂。  
副驾驶上的手机屏幕亮过好几次了，金硕珍也没敢接，他现在居然已经感觉自己的腰在隐隐作痛了。  
实话实话道路交通管制应该可以被接受，但是扣除那个时间金泰亨也会知道是自己一开始就抱着侥幸心理迟出门了。  
也不能装是自己手机电量太低不方便接电话...车上明明就有充电口...  
要是借口说是被同事拉去娱乐，估计金泰亨更是直接就...  
刚刚的心理建设全线崩塌，金硕珍感觉自己是全世界最卑微的金主。  
其实不是他真的怕金泰亨，好吧，怕也是一部分，毕竟对方不知道为什么就是有那种能钳制住自己的危险又迷人的气势，还有就是金硕珍发现自己好像很不希望惹对方不开心，但是至于为什么这种感觉那么强烈，他不敢去细想，就当是出于当哥哥的习惯吧...  
就在金硕珍已经想着自己要不要干脆去外面真的和同事玩一晚上装醉好了，可是哪怕仅剩下一丝理智他也知道下场绝对会很惨——自从金泰亨住进他家以来就再也没准金硕珍去酒吧过，喝醉更是想都别想因为“需要我帮哥温习一下你喝醉后会发生什么危险的事吗”，家里能喝的里都只剩下冰可乐。  
手机铃声再一次响了起来，金硕珍万念俱灰地按了接通键，一只脚迈下车却看到电梯间一边打电话一边朝自己跑来的金泰亨。  
“泰亨？我...”  
还没想好怎么解释的金硕珍突然被抱住了，金泰亨抱他抱得很紧，甚至让人骨头都被勒得有点痛。  
金硕珍觉得对方应该是等太久生气了，连忙开口，“对不起啊我其实就晚了一点点出门但是路上交通管制又耽误了...”  
“为什么不接我电话。我给哥打了十几个电话了。”金泰亨的声音闷闷地从肩膀处传来。  
其实这种略带委屈的声音真的让喜欢小动物的金硕珍很想摸摸他的头，可是一是还被抱着，二是感觉现在小老虎可能还会炸毛，金硕珍不知道怎么说出口自己害怕金泰亨生气和难过，“...我....”  
然而这一次，打断他的声音是金泰亨的那句，“你没事真的太好了，我好怕硕珍出什么事。”  
那一刻金硕珍是真的呆住了，想说的借口全部都想巧克力融化在了喉咙间，糊住了嘴发不出声，却甜到了心心跳加速。

金泰亨其实站在楼上十分钟前就看金硕珍的车了，但是对方一路都没有接电话，而且过了那么久也没上楼，让他很担心。  
该不会是那个企划不顺利，所以在车上哭了吧...明明这一周都那么辛苦。  
为什么不下车呢，明明知道自己在等他啊...还是说因为自己早上说的话不高兴了，所以不想理也不想见自己了。  
或者是...不会是上一周作息太不规律又导致头晕了吧！金硕珍之前偶然提到过自己以前有一次熬夜熬到去医院吸氧和输液！  
金泰亨的思维跳跃到这里时，突然一下子从沙发上弹起来，穿着拖鞋就一边给金硕珍打电话一边往负一楼赶。  
然而他连心里话那句自己很担心他都说出来了，感觉到对方身体一僵时才突然想起来金硕珍和自己不是这样的关系，又或者说，金硕珍不会承认，也不会需要这样的关系。  
他只需要自己扮演好需要的角色就行了。  
这样的认知像一盆冰水把金泰亨浇得清醒了一些，抱得很紧的手臂也脱力地松开了。  
是因为现在只是金钱关系，所以先开口的人会先输吗？不然为什么什么自己明明都感觉到对方也因为自己的话有被感动，金硕珍却还是只回了一句“哪有什么事你别乌鸦嘴好不好...不过...是真的吗？”  
“假的，”金泰亨松开手退了一步，努力把脸上的表情掩盖过去，“我十分钟前就看到你的车了，你再不上楼，我都怀疑你带人在车里搞起来了。”

金硕珍心里想果然金泰亨还是在生气。  
就算自己道了歉，点了披萨一起吃，还讲了两个珍藏已久的大叔笑话给他听，在看到金泰亨递到自己手上的东西时，金硕珍还是觉得自己所有的羞耻心都被绑架了。  
“可不可以不放...”他看看手里的跳蛋，又看看已经好整以暇躺在床上的金泰亨，觉得自己给这个人发的零用钱简直是搬起石头砸自己的脚。  
金泰亨就算穿着简单的格纹睡衣，躺在床上也像模特一样，如果他此时不是恶劣地朝金硕珍扬扬下巴的话，金硕珍肯定还会在心里夸他两句。  
但是对方这个表情就代表着没得商量了，金硕珍的手指探向自己身下，“不...不行的...”  
他根本没有办法做到在弟弟面前做这种事，沾了润滑液的手指颤抖着就是不敢探进去，整个人都像是被蒸红一样，他抬眼看看金泰亨，企图让对方心软的表情带着自己都想象不到的委屈和天真，只会看得人更想狠狠欺负他。  
“有什么不行，哥的嘴可是超级能吃呢。”金泰亨眼神幽暗，“如果是我来帮你放进去的话，我可不保证只放这一个。”  
太过分了。  
金硕珍只好一根根手指尝试，这种手指被自己肠壁的感觉非常羞耻而微妙，原来体内真的这么软这么烫的吗，在遇到金泰亨之前他没有给人压的经验，连自慰都是和直男一样直接撸管，碰后面是绝对没有过的，金硕珍小心翼翼地扩张着自己，没想过自己绷直了小腿的模样在对方看来是怎样的媚态。  
“太淫荡了吧哥，就自己这样玩起来了？”金泰亨一把把人拉进怀里，手指直接捅进湿软的甬道，用和主人刚刚完全不同的礼物按压肠壁，金硕珍瞬间弓起脊背，想要踢开他却不敢，感觉到自己的身体好像真的淫荡地被对方打开，脸红到要滴血。  
“自己放进去。”金泰亨忍住欲望，把手指抽了出来，还特意把手指上带的亮晶晶的液体蹭到金硕珍腿根，让对方看清楚自己有多湿。  
金硕珍一点点地把跳蛋放进去，这个日本公司造的小玩意形状不太常规，但设计成很容易被吸入被难以被排出的样子专门增加情趣，金硕珍刚放好还没适应，里面的东西就随着金泰亨按下遥控而微微震动起来，酥麻的感觉一下子从尾骨袭来，让他忍不住呻吟出声。  
“舒服吗。”  
金硕珍不敢点头，可是怕对方再变换档位所以也不敢摇头，眼里含上薄薄一层泪，看得金泰亨想也没想拉他过去深吻，顺便在他圆润的屁股上打了两下，让跳蛋颤动着到了更深的位置。  
“可惜哥的敏感点不算浅，只凭跳蛋的话不好操到吧。”金泰亨这样说着，语气里却没有半点可惜的样子，甚至伸手把唯一露出的尾端又往里推了推，然后把大口喘气的金硕珍压在身下从喉结一路往下吮吸。  
他和金硕珍的身体简直天生就很合适，一个月来频繁的做爱更是让他对对方身体的各个机关都了如指掌，比如左边的乳尖更敏感，只要用力一吸金硕珍就会轻声尖叫，然后如果在对方阴茎前端吐出透明液体的时候咬他的腰侧，金硕珍整个人就会像被打开的蚌壳一样展开，欲迎还拒地向自己呈上珍珠一般洁白无瑕的身体。  
等他把金硕珍从上到下欺负得软透了的时候，金泰亨却没有选择插入，反而是就着对方的腿，“夹紧”，猛烈地操了一会儿，然后在快要射精的时候让金硕珍给他舔了出来。  
带着一丝自己都没有意识到的讨好心思，金硕珍照做了，饱满晶莹的唇瓣上沾了白色液体，色情得一塌糊涂。  
然而金泰亨却强行让自己移开了目光，起身走向浴室，“睡吧。”  
半晌没回过神来的金硕珍差点脱口而出“就这样？”，却又意识到自己不能表现的太欲求不满，把话在金泰亨玩味的目光里又压了回去，然而正在他努力想把跳蛋往外挤，出了一身汗也还没实现时，洗了把脸出来的金泰亨把他抱着倒回了床上，“我说睡吧，没说哥可以取出来了吧？”  
用最无害的语气说最过分的话，金硕珍这才明白金泰亨“惩罚”的真正内容。  
“不不不不行...”他一下子吓得话都结巴了，然而金泰亨却只是从身后抱住了他。  
“是在抗议档位不够高吗？”  
金硕珍闭嘴了。  
实际上，这个抱着的动作根本不是为了显示亲密，而是限制了金硕珍的手，让他只能像一尾鱼一样轻轻扭动身体摩擦床单，却根本得不到舒缓，只能越发显得瘙痒难耐。  
前后都得不到满足的感觉简直难受透顶，金泰亨这种刚让人感动完没多久就如此专制强势的态度更是让金硕珍委屈得不行，饶是一向忍耐能力很好的他也禁不住小声开口求饶。  
“泰亨，放过我吧...”  
“是哥不对...呜...别折磨我了...”  
“一晚上这样的话会坏掉的...”  
“求求你，求求你了...”  
一秒钟都像一整年一样漫长，金硕珍模模糊糊求了好一会儿，等金泰亨摸到他背上已经全是汗时感觉整个人都要虚脱了，金泰亨连忙把他翻过来抱在怀里，一边亲吻金硕珍溢出眼眶的眼泪一边问，“真的知道错了吗？”  
金硕珍已经说不出话来只能点头，哪里还顾及得上哥哥或者金主的尊严，他真的再也不敢惹金泰亨生气了。  
金泰亨凑过去和他接吻，这个时候温柔的吻抚慰了  
但其实这个人根本就不知道自己在生气什么，却总有办法做出让自己担心又心软的样子。  
亏他还是哥哥呢，从头到尾都不知道自己到底在生什么气。  
为什么我这么喜欢这个笨蛋哥哥。  
金泰亨在心里重重地叹了一口气，还是决定先解决欲火再说，他扶着自己其实也在拼命忍耐里快要爆炸的性器插了进去，把跳蛋顶进了金硕珍身体更深的地方。  
金泰亨的动作又凶又猛，金硕珍只觉得后面自己真实感觉到了灵魂出窍的感觉，他觉得自己爽得快要死掉了，又或者是爽得快要烂掉了，或许中途还短暂地失去意识好几次，被海啸一般的快感包裹，直到泪水涟涟连射都没东西射出来才被放过，中途他气得大骂了金泰亨好几次，可是最后还是变成一声比一声高亢的呻吟和求饶，只依稀记得最后被抱进浴缸时感受到的力度终于恢复温柔。

可是自从金泰亨那一次直球之后，金硕珍虽然依然觉得猜不透也搞不懂他，却还是觉得自己没有打算发展任何恋爱关系的心有了裂痕，被热辣的阳光慢慢趁虚而入。  
比如因为周五的疯狂而周六不得不在床上躺了一整天的金硕珍，居然在金泰亨笨拙地下厨捣鼓了一个多小时终于捧着一碗泡菜汤送到他面前的时候，感觉到快乐。  
“你怎么会做了这么多？”金硕珍惊讶地看着居然还有炸酱面和紫菜包饭。  
“...其他是点的外卖。”金泰亨有点不好意思地抿抿嘴，拿起勺子把汤吹了吹，“张嘴。”  
“我自己吃。”绝不承认自己会轻易被美食收买的金硕珍不理他，拿起筷子开始拌面，自知昨晚太过分的金泰亨倒也不恼，见缝插针地给金硕珍喂食，看着对方吃饭的时候嘴巴鼓鼓像仓鼠的模样，只觉得这个男人真的是可爱得不得了。  
他一定会是自己的。  
周天下午金硕珍和金泰亨出门去采购，原因是昨天那碗还算成功的泡菜汤居然在实验阶段就报废了金硕珍最爱的珐琅锅。  
“我怎么知道那个锅都那么贵啊...”金泰亨小声嘟囔着，再次意识到自己的金主是珍·有钱。  
金硕珍无奈地看了他一眼，却对着对方小狗狗一样的眼神责备不起来，“以后还是我做饭吧。”  
然后金泰亨突然又很高兴地抱住了他，吓得金硕珍差点撞到身后的零食货架上，“干嘛啊！公众场合诶！”  
“高兴。”  
“为什么？就是因为我听到我给你做饭吃？”  
不，是听到“以后”，就很快乐。  
本来只是来买个锅，但是两个大男人平常都没有逛街的习惯，偶尔这样商场里走一走觉得什么都新鲜，不一会儿推车里又多了很多计划外的东西，金泰亨确认自己拿起情侣拖鞋和情侣马克杯的时候金硕珍分明是看见了，但是他装作没看见地说“选好了就走吧不用看价格，哥说了包养你”，红红的耳根却出卖了他。

难得之后有一天是金泰亨出门和朋友们玩，金硕珍回到家里没有人过来给他一个抱抱，居然发现有点不习惯。  
真可怕，自己什么时候居然被金泰亨养出了这样的习惯？  
金硕珍慢慢回过神来打量自己本来充满了钻石单身汉气息的空旷大公寓，现在已经随处可见另一个人的气息——冰箱里不会断货的可乐，玻璃碗总有里洗好的新鲜草莓和蓝莓，家里各种紫色和粉色的情侣款，越买越多的衣服和混着穿的衣柜，不知何时填满床头柜的套子，甚至连那金泰亨最宝贝的狗狗都直接被接了过来，此刻正在自己臂弯。  
金硕珍觉得有点恍惚，有点感动，却又本能的有点害怕。  
只是包养的话...会做到这个地步吗...

TBC


End file.
